


Kitchen Drama

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, but you're loveable, featuring. dean's burger, sammy being a cute moose, teen dean drama, you done with everybody's crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam bring Teen Dean back to the Bunker. But when teenagers get hungry … teenagers get hungry!</p><p>
  <i>Based on the Episode Promo 10x12 – About A Boy</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim after watching the promo! Basically, I just wondered what would happen if Teen Dean entered the Bunker. My humble apologies for any mistakes. ^.^
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural, its characters or you! But I am in possession of an Angel Blade..._

You woke up at 11:30 am and were well-rested for the day ahead. Not to mention, surprisingly optimistic about a full day of researching.

Well, as optimistic one could be after their older brother had been trapped in his younger body. Dean Winchester was forced to abandon his post as a ladies-man and take up Sam’s mantle of ‘Most Adorable Winchester’ after he was mysteriously attacked. 

You tied your hair after your late-morning shower and had a bounce in your step as you made your way down to the kitchen. Your intention – surprise your brothers with breakfast. You mind was buzzing with several amazing ideas but when you actually entered the kitchen, your happy expression fell and a horrified gasp left your mouth. 

The Bunker’s kitchen was tossed in chaos!

Utensils laid everywhere, drawers and cabinets were open, the refrigerator had been raided, and sitting at the heart of this nightmare was a familiar face.

“Dean!” You scolded. “I cleaned in here!”

The freshly-turned-teenager was stuffing his face with a burger he made. Dean looked at you with a smile and then waved about at the mess,

“Oh, hey. Don’t mind the kitchen. I was just grabbing a snack.” He said with his mouth full. 

It’s amazing how your mood could be turned into the complete opposite in a matter of seconds. And, right now, you were fuming at your big brother. Taking the deepest breath you could, you shouted into the corridor.

“Sam, get your antlers down here!” you demanded, listening to your voice ricochet off the walls. 

A few short moments later, Sam emerged with his hair sticking up in different directions. The poor thing had been pulled from his peaceful slumber at your angry tone.

“You alright?” Sam asked, his voice filled with worry. You pointed inside the culinary room and Sam peered inside with a squint,

“Didn’t you clean this place yesterday?” he wondered curiously.

“That’s what I said.” You agreed and walked into the kitchen with a look that had the potential to kill. 

Dean was obviously too enticed with his food to pay attention to the commotion he created. You rolled your eyes at his immaturity and began picking up things off the floor with a few grumbles here and there.

“Damn it, Dean. Act your age.” You muttered. 

Sam let out a sleepy yawn by the door and raked his hands through his hair, in an attempt to smooth it out.

“He _is_ acting his age.” He said matter-of-factly. You stood back up and pointed at him with a soup ladle,

“I will hit you.” You warned. 

Dean finished up with his lunch and pushed his plate away, rubbing his stomach with satisfaction. He then stood up and started to walk away,

“I think I’m going to watch something.” He said but was rooted to the spot by a pain in his ears. You grabbed his left ear and tugged on it, pulling him back to the table.

“Oh, no you don’t.” you said and stuffed a broom in his hands. “You’re going to clean this place up until it’s just the way you found it.” 

“It was for a good cause!” Dean protested but you held up a finger to silence him.

“Don’t make me ground you, Dean.”


End file.
